The present invention relates to a method of forming a spray of liquid. The present invention also relates to an apparatus for forming a spray of liquid.
Ultrasonic spray equipment is known. Examples include molding equipment, humidifiers and medical nebulizers. In some conventional devices, a pressurized stream of liquid is directed against an ultrasonically vibrating surface to produce a highly atomized spray of liquid. In other conventional devices, a spray nozzle or airblast atomizer may be ultrasonically vibrated to enhance spray formation. Generally speaking, devices of this type are configured such that the operating passage or orifice through which liquid flows is sonically live or vibrated. Utilizing spray equipment with a sonically live operating passage or orifice can add complexity to the design and operation of the equipment. For example, the dimensions of the operating passage, nozzle and supports need to be taken into consideration when determining energization frequencies and power requirements. As another example, some applications may require isolation of the sonically live operating passage from other non-vibrating elements of the equipment. Contact between the sonically live operating passage and a non-vibrating element may interfere with or interrupt operation.